


Failing Forward

by Bittersweet_Lemonhead (J_L_Hynde)



Series: Tales of You (Free! Reader Insert Lemons) [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Loosing virginity, Missionary Position, Rin has performance insecurities, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, awkward virgins, i don’t know how to tag these kind of fics, reader insert is based of an OC, rin’s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_L_Hynde/pseuds/Bittersweet_Lemonhead
Summary: “You’re scared?”I didn’t want to admit it, but I was. I so was. I was scared I would disappoint her.“Rin why are you scared?” She asked.“I’ll disappoint you. I’m already disappointing you.”“No you’re not,” she argued. “Rin, look at me. You’re not disappointment. You’re not a failure. You’re a fantastic boyfriend. And I love you. And it’s because I love you that I want to give myself to you completely. You could never disappoint me. Not because of this. Whether it’s the most amazing sex two people have ever had or the worst—” I flinched, but she ignored me and continued, “If it is the worst sex, then we can keep trying again and again, learning what drives each other to the edge, until we are having the best sex in the world. Do you understand? Failing forward. We’d only fail if we give up. And I wouldn’t give up, would you?”“No.”





	Failing Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing any kind of smut fic. I’m still grossly inexperienced in this, so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

Is this really happening? This can’t be really happening, could it? Oh god, it is.

My mind whirled when she slipped her small hand into mine, tugging me forward and up off the sofa. “C’mon Rin,” she urged, “let’s go up to my room. Unless you’d want to do it here…” She looked away shyly, a deep blush blooming across her pale cheeks.

“N-No,” I winced at how my voice faltered.

_Great. Way to sound in charge of the situation, Rin._  


Taking a deep breath, I tried speaking again with more confidence. “I mean, your room is fine. There’s a bed, more space. We’d both be more comfortable there than trying to maneuver on this sofa.”

She looked introspective for a second and nodded. “Yeah, it wouldn’t be very comfortable, would it?” Then she gently tugged on my hand again and lead me out of the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom.

My hand felt sweaty in hers. Would she notice? Does it gross her out? Turn her off? Does she realize I have no fucking idea what I’m doing? I’m not prepared for this. I should’ve been more prepared for this. But girls were never my forte. Like an idiot, I had always cared more about swimming than dating and now I’m regretting that I didn’t pay more attention in Sex Ed. when my freshman highschool teacher, Mrs. Williams, was showing diagrams of the female reproductive system. Not like a diagram would help me much. But it would’ve at least supplied me with a jumping off point.

The sound of her bedroom door sliding shut snapped me back the present and I blinked looking down at her head of inky black hair. So dark and soft, I knew from experience of threading my fingers through it. “Rin?” Her voice was soft, hesitant as she turned around and looked up at me with those big, beautiful brown eyes of hers. She rubbed her thumb soothingly over the back of my hand and then placed a sweet, chaste kiss on the skin of my knuckles.

God, how can someone be so sweet and sexy at the same time?

“Are you nervous?” She asked me.

“A little,” I admitted because there was no way of denying it.

Her lips quirked upwards into a small smile. “Me too,” she said. “But I trust you. Do you trust me?”

That wasn’t even a question. “Yes.”

“Then relax, okay? Don’t overthink it.” She leaned forward and brushed her lips tentatively along my jaw. She was too short to reach my lips without me ducking down to accommodate her and the fact made me smile.

“You missed,” I teased.

She grinned and cocked her head to the side—a quirk of hers that I had always found rather cute. “Did I? Then maybe you can help me out,” she said letting go of my hand and grabbing the collar of my long sleeve shirt, dragging me down until her lips landed solidly on mine.

The taste of coffee and coconut lip balm was something that I had come to associate with her kisses. Not too sweet, not too bitter, she tasted like the perfect combination of the two. And like her and her blatant caffeine addiction, I had gradually become addicted to the flavor of her kisses.

Despite what others may believe, she was such a good kisser. Her kisses seemed almost effortless at times; seamlessly alternating between leading and following. She always read me so well that she instinctively knew when I needed her to take charge when I wasn’t feeling so sure of myself. Then she would kiss me slowly, teasingly, until my senses grew hazy with lust and I was taking back control out of pure frustration to kiss her deeper, longer, harder, more. More. More.

My hands cupped her small face, threading the strands of her hair behind her ears. I brought her closer, nipping at her bottom lip, sucking it, licking it, making her moan appreciatively as she parted her lips to let my tongue slip through. Kissing was good. Kissing was something I knew how to do. It was something that I had practiced and was confident in. I could kiss her forever.

Maybe if I kissed her long enough and hard enough she would forget what we had come in here to do. I hoped. But I knew when she pulled back that had not been the case. Not even close.

“Do you have any condoms?” She asked.

_Shit_. Of course, I didn’t. It’s not like I planned for any of this. I wasn’t one of those guys who kept a couple on me at all times. There was never any reason to as I saw it because my girlfriend was in another country and I sure as hell wouldn’t need them unless I was considering cheating on her. Which I hadn’t. Between classes, swim practices, competitions, and trying to keep a long distance relationship alive my time had been too limited to let myself stray. Besides, call me old-fashioned, but I always wanted my first time to be with someone I actually cared about, not some drunken one-night-stand.

Taking my silence for an answer, she nodded to herself and stepped out of my arms. “That’s okay. Wait here, I’ll be right back.” Then she opened her bedroom door and disappeared down the hall. I slumped backward and collapsed on her bed, the springs creaking under my weight.

God, why was I so nervous? I needed to pull it together. So what if this was my first time? It was her first time too, wasn’t it? At least I think so. I had never explicitly asked, but I just assumed because I was her first steady boyfriend that she was also...But I could be wrong—Oh geez, what if I’m wrong? What if I’m not her first? What if it was someone else? What if she’s going to compare me to them? What if I don’t stack up? Will she dump me? She mentioned she had briefly gone on a few dates with Kisumi before...What if he had been the one to...Or what if his dick was bigger than mine? Size matters, doesn’t it? I mean, I don’t have a micropenis or anything, but I’ve also seen bigger, wider, longer—Would she be disappointed? And what about manscaping? Circumcision? Are those things important to her? I’m uncircumcised, but I do regularly trim the hedges. What if she laughs? Or is disgusted? What if she takes one look and runs out of the room screaming? I don’t think I could handle that.

_Oh god, oh god, no—_ I need to leave. I can’t do this. I’m in over my head here. I ran my fingers through my hair, burying my face in my hands. I couldn’t just leave. That would be a dick move. But I also didn’t want her to think I’m some gutless coward that’s afraid of losing their virginity so I couldn’t call it off. Either way, I look at it, I’m screwed. Literally.

The door slid open and closed again and I heard the telltale click of the lock locking into place; securing our privacy, but also closing off any possible escape routes. “Rin?” Her voice called out to me. Her sock-clad-feet padded cross the room and I felt something soft thud onto the mattress next to me, before her small, warm hands were wrapping around my wrists, removing my hands from my face. “Rin,” she repeated, “Rin, what’s wrong? Rin look at me? Please, look at me?”

I turned my eyes upwards to see her dark eyes filled with concern. “Are you okay?” She asked. “God, you look so pale. What happened? Are you feeling alright? Are you sick?”

My mouth was dry. I couldn’t speak so I shook my head.

“You were overthinking again, weren’t you?” She guessed.

I nodded.

“Oh, Rin…” Her arms wrapped around me, comforting me, grounding me. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “It’s just me. I’m here. I love you. I trust you. I want you. But if you don’t want this, then we don’t have to do it. We can wait. I’m fine with waiting.”

I shook my head. “No, I want this. I want you. But—”

“You’re scared?”

I didn’t want to admit it, but I was. I so was. I was scared I would disappoint her.

“Rin why are you scared?” She asked.

“I’ll disappoint you. I’m already disappointing you.”

“No you’re not,” she argued. “Rin, look at me. You’re not disappointment. You’re not a failure. You’re a fantastic boyfriend. And I love you. And it’s because I love you that I want to give myself to you completely. You could never disappoint me. Not because of this. Whether it’s the most amazing sex two people have ever had or the worst—” I flinched, but she ignored me and continued, “If it is the worst sex, then we can keep trying again and again, learning what drives each other to the edge, until we are having the best sex in the world. Do you understand? Failing forward. We’d only fail if we give up. And I wouldn’t give up, would you?”

“No.”

“Then there is absolutely nothing to be scared of,” she said leaning forward to brush her lips against mine again. All my worries faded to the back of my mind as she straddled my lap and kissed me. Deep languid kisses, slow passionate kisses, chaste tender kisses—she kissed me until I forgot my own name. “Trust me,” she said. “Let me take care of you, okay?”

“Okay…”

She pressed her lips to mine once more, then climbed off of my lap. “Stand up,” she said, “I want of fold this quilt up so it doesn’t get stained and lay down these towels.”

I just noticed the worn faded towels sitting next to me on the bed. “Why do you have towels?”

“For the blood. I was told there would be blood. And trust me, you don’t want to try getting blood stains out of a quilt. It’s a pain.”

“You have a lot of experience with blood stains?”

“All girls do.”

It took me a second longer than it should’ve to understand what she was getting at. When I did, I tried to fight off the heat taking over my face. “...Oh, right.”

She paused in the process of untucking the quilt from the in between the mattress and the bed frame. “Oops. Did I just kill the mood?”

“Maybe a little.”

“Sorry about that.” She ducked her head sheepishly, cheeks flushing again.

Cute. She was embarrassed.

“Do you want some help with that?” I offered; moving the towels and the box of condoms off to the side. I paused looking at the unopened box, reading off the back. To be honest, I wasn’t quite sure how to put these on. How do you tell if they were inside out or not? Speaking of which—”Where did you get these?”

“Oh, those? Dad gave them to me,” she said matter-of-factly. “He said something like, ‘Since I can’t send you off to a nunnery and it looks like Rin is sticking around, you two might as well be smart and double bag.’ I don’t think we actually have to double bag them. I’m pretty sure that was a joke. But even if one were to rip, I’ve been on the pill since I was thirteen so it wouldn’t be a huge deal.”

I don’t know how I felt about her Dad knowing that we were having sex. Or that there was enough of a possibility of us having sex that he felt the need to give his daughter condoms. But I’m trying not to think about it too much.

“You’ve been on the pill since you were thirteen?”

“Yep. It keeps my cycles regular…” She winced and swore under her breath. “I’m sorry. I gotta stop bringing up periods. I’m just a little nervous, I guess, so my usual filters aren’t working and I—”

“It’s okay,” I told her. “I understand how you’re feeling.”

Even though she seemed to be handling this situation better than me, I could tell she was nervous. Her babbling gave it away. Setting down the box of condoms on top of the towels, I walked over and helped her fold up the quilt and stow it away in her closet. Then we both worked on laying out the towels on top of the sheets until the large surface was covered in terrycloth.

“What about these pillows?” I asked.

“I think they should be okay. We might want them for support or something. But if you’re worried we can just toss them in the closet,” she said.

“Better safe than sorry. If we need them, we can just get them later.” And with that I tossed the fluffy projectiles into the closet and slid the door shut. But when I turned around, I was shocked to see her pulling her cable-knit sweater over her head leaving her in a blue cotton bra. “W-What are you doing?”

She paused and gave me a perplexed look. “Getting naked?” Then she blushed, shielding her body from my view. “I’m sorry. People usually undress each other, don’t they? I should’ve let you do it. God, I keep making this awkward. I’m a doofus.”

“No you’re not,” I said. “You just surprised me. I wasn’t expecting you to do that.”

She still looked a little unsure of herself, hiding her blushing face behind the soft wool material of her sweater. Man, she’s cute. How is it possible for her to go from sexy to awkward to cute all within the blink of an eye? It’s hardly fair.

I walked toward her, running my hands up the bare skin of her arms, and pushing the material out of her face. “It’s okay,” I told her. “You don’t need to hide. Not from me. Not ever.” Then I captured her lips with my own, feeling her body instantly relax and lean into my touch. I kissed her deeply, slowly, savoring every little brush and sigh and stifled gasp. Her sweater dropped to the floor as she wrapped her thin, delicate arms around my shoulders, my own hands finding her waist and trailing down, down, down to her hips, then the soft curve of her ass. I squeezed and she moaned, parting her lips and deepening the kiss even more. Then with a sudden jerk upwards, I pulled her towards me up into my arms, her legs instinctively wrapping around my waist as I walked us over to the bed.

She let out a giggle as she bounced onto the mattress before I followed her, pressing her down, and swallowing the sound. Our kisses grew more heated. Hands began to wander over each other’s skin, tangle in each other’s hair, tug impatiently at our clothes. I lifted her up slightly as mine found their way behind her back and to the clasp of her bra, feeling around blindly for the hooks. But after about twenty seconds or so, I still wasn’t finding them.

She smiled against my lips. “You’re looking in the wrong place. This one unhooks from the front.” She pushed me back slightly and dropped her hands from my lower back to the valley between her breasts, where there her fingers worked deftly to undo a single hook that I had managed to overlook. The bra was thrown off to the side and I drank in the sight of her newly exposed skin.

She was by no means a well-endowed woman. In fact, she was a rather flat-chested. But her breast, while small, were soft and perky. Dusky rosy nipples stood at attention, hardening from the sudden cold air and her arousal. I ran my thumb over one of them watching as it sprung up again as I passed over it. Cute. I smiled and met her dark eyes staring up at me with a hint of nervousness. I knew that she was feeling self conscious being exposed to me like this; that she was self conscious about the size of her breast, that she was self conscious about her body in general and how she thought she had the figure of a prepubescent boy. But she didn’t need to be. Her breasts, her figure—everything about her was just so…

“Beautiful.” The word slipped from my lips causing a bright, red flush to pass over her face down to her chest and all the way up to the tips of her ears. “You’re so beautiful.”

Her expression softened. And she looked at me—I don’t think I’ve ever had her look at me like that before, a look of such love and tenderness and lust. She took my face in her hands and kissed me; each brush of her lips a silent declaration. _I love you. I love you. I love you._

_Oh, god. I love you too._ I kissed back. She had no idea how much. I loved her to the very depths of my soul. This feeling was so boundless and consuming and intoxicating that it honestly scared me at times. I couldn’t stop myself from thinking of the worse case scenario. I couldn’t stop myself from thinking that if she ever left me, if this feeling ever went away, then I would be left desolate, inconsolable in the wake of it. I had given myself over to her so completely that by the time I had realized what was happening, how she was worming her way into my thoughts, my dreams, my desires, it had been too late to stop it. She had the power to totally destroy me; rip out my heart and crush it in her small hands at any time—And that was frightening. She owned me, even without knowing it, she owned me and I honestly didn’t want it any other way. That was the other terrifying thing. I liked belonging to her, being hers as long as she was mine. And she was mine. She had willingly given herself over to me just as I had to her, the fact of which still floored me to this day. Why of all people did she pick me? What had I done to get so damn lucky?

I broke away from her lips and began to trail hot, wet kisses under her jaw, down the column of her throat, her collarbones, down to her breasts. Squeezing and sucking and biting and rolling and licking— “R-Rin— _ah!_ ” Her voice sounded like heaven. Soft and sweet and needy, it sent shockwaves down my spine, caused my skin to tingle, and my cock to twitch in my pants. It was starting to get uncomfortably tight. If she kept making those noises, then I won’t be able to hold back.

The urge to ravage her flooded my mind. I wanted to hold her down, kiss her, love her, fuck her until she was screaming, begging for release. My biological instinct dictated that I make her mine. Mate her. Fill up with my seed. The image of her with a swollen belly passed through my mind— _Wow, that’s hot._ I hadn’t even realized that the thought of her with a child, my child, would fill me with such heady desire. But it did, my dick seeming to double in size as all the blood rushed down south.

I broke off from her teat, a thin trail of saliva falling from my lips as I looked up at her dark, hooded eyes. “If any of this hurts, I want you to tell me, okay?”

“Y-You mean like a safe word?” She asked dazedly.

“Exactly.”

“But we don’t have a safe word. Do we have to come up with one now? Oh, I can’t think of anything…”

“How ‘bout rosebud?” I suggested running my thumb over her nipple.

“Or sharktooth,” she gave me a teasing smile as she brushed her fingers over my lips. I nibbled lightly at her fingertips, sucking two of the digits in and lapping at them with my tongue for a moment.

“That’s good too,” I kissed her again. “Just say ‘sharktooth’ if you need me to stop and I’ll stop, okay?”

She nodded, “Okay.”

Then I was back to her breast, kissing them, kneading them, before I continued my path downwards to her ribs, her stomach, bellybutton, hip bones—each place received burning, open-mouthed kisses as I lapped up the saltiness of her skin. My fingers worked diligently as I undid the button on her jeans and tugged down the zipper before hooking my fingers into the waistband and yanking them down to her ankles. I threw the jeans somewhere behind me before I began stroking her long, pale legs. The flesh was soft under my hands, shaved, smooth, with a thin layer of sweat clinging to her skin. The strong smell of her arousal-soaked cotton panties clouded my senses and it took all the willpower I had not to bury my nose in them.

How does she smell so damn good right now?

I breathed her name like a prayer as I brushed my fingers over the darkened patch of fabric covering her clothed pussy. “You’re so wet,” I told her as I massaged her gently through the cotton. “Look at this, you’re completely soaked through.” She let out a low moan, eyes fluttering, as she bucked her hips closer to my hand. “Does that feel good? Do you like it when I touch you here?”

“Y-Yes,” she gasped.

“How much do you like it?” I asked.

“A-A lot.” She cracked her eyes open and pressed my fingers deeper towards her entrance creating a slight indentation in her panties as she grinded against me.

“What do you want me to do next?”

“K-Kiss…”

“Kiss? Where?” I lowered my face down to the inside of her thigh, brushing a feather light kiss there. “Here?”

She let out a soft sigh that almost sounded like a whine, _“R-Rin—”_

I grinned. “Or maybe here,” and I kissed the other thigh, nibbling gently with my teeth. She gasped. “Oh? Did you like that?”

She nodded.

I continued to leave a trail of gentle bites down her thighs, to her calves and her ankles. Her socks joined the discarded clothes behind me and she giggled when I lightly tickled the bottom of one of her feet. I grinned down at her and moved upwards again, slipping my fingers into the thin waistband of her blue cotton panties, sliding them down her pale legs and tossing them to the floor. She shifted then bringing her legs together, nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

“Hey,” I said leaning over her again, “is this okay? Do you want to stop?” She shook her head. “Then relax. You don’t need to hide from me, okay? I want to see you. All of you.”

“O-Okay…” She slowly parted her legs, inviting me to look down on her most intimate area. Dark, dewy curls parted to give way to the flushed pink lips of her sex. The labia, I think it was called.

I swallowed thickly. “May I?” I asked stroking her thigh idly. She nodded and I moved to brush thumb over the wet folds. She twitched under my touch, grinding herself closer to my fingers that swirled in a lazy circular motion lower and lower until—

_“Ah!”_ She gasped in half surprise when one my fingers slipped past her entrance and stroked the velvety walls within. So warm. So wet. It was unlike anything I had ever touched before. Her muscles clamped down on my finger, simultaneously trying to suck it in and push it out. I curled it and stroked her slowly, until she relaxed enough for me to slip a second finger in.

She squirmed under my touch as I continued this methodical process of stretching her out. She was so tight. _Almost too tight…_ I barely managed to slip a third finger in, curling and rubbing. Her breathing began to increase and she started to gently thrust herself onto my fingers.

“Do you like that?” I asked as I met her thrust for thrust.

She nodded, letting out a low moan, “Y-Your fingers feel s-so good.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Hah—_ Yes. They’re so l-long and they fill me up s-so much.”

“Uh huh,” I grinned encouraging her to continue, “what else?” I was fishing for compliments now, I knew that. But can you blame me? Seeing her like this writhing on the bed naked, saying those kind of things with that breathless, desperate voice of hers and those lewd expressions it about sent me over the edge.

“I-I’ve had d-dreams about them,” she confessed.

“You have?”

She nodded then gasped when I brushed over a small bundle of nerves with my thumb. “Do that again,” she said and I did. _“Oh—so g-good…”_

“What do you dream about?” I asked her.

“Y-Your fingers— _hah, ah, mnh—_ “

“What about my fingers? Specifically?”

“T-Touching me, fu-fingering me, sucking on th-them, pu-pulling on my nip-nipples,” her hands slid down to the rosy nubs and rolled them between her fingers. “I’ve had a lot of d-dreams about them. Al-Almost every night since-since you went to Austral— _ah—“_

_“God,”_ I groaned imagining it. The image of her curled up in this bed, writhing in her sleep, maybe moaning a little as she dreamt about me...Did she wake up all hot and bothered? Did she ever touch herself to the memories of those dreams? The memories of me? I know I have. In the shower, in my bed, hell even once while I was on the phone with her. It had been exhilarating stroking myself whilst listening to her sweet soft voice in my ear. And when I came, I came hard, cumming all over my Linear Algebra notes.

“S-Sometimes when I’ve woken up,” she continued, “I’ve woken up with m-my panties so-soaked through. And when I touch myself—“

“Yeah?” I tore my gaze from where my fingers were fucking her sex and watched as her eyes squeezed shut at the memory. Her skin was flushed such a pretty rosy pink from the apples of her cheeks all the down to the tips of her breasts. She looked so wanton, so lost in sensations my touch was eliciting in her, her lips parted letting out a breathless gasp. “What happens when you touch yourself?” I asked increasing my speed.

“When I-I touch— _oh god, hah, hah—_ when I touch myself, I-I-I—“ She threw her head back as her voice hitched.

“You what?” I prompted.

“I-I think of you. You t-touching me. Fu-fucking me. B-B-Biting. De-deepthroating your c-cock.”

My brows rose at that. “You want to suck me off?”

_“Yes. So much. I want you. All of you. Everywhere,”_ she moaned loudly. “ _R-Rin, I’m g-gonna—ah, so close, please, please, pleasepleaseplease—“_

She was babbling helplessly now, words coming out in incomprehensible slurs. Her legs shook and squirmed as she fought to find some purchase in the waves of her pleasure, her hands grasping at the towels under her like a lifeline. I curled my fingers upwards and that sent her over the precipice.

All the tension that had been coiled in her body released. She went still, frozen suddenly, with her back arched off the mattress, mouth falling open in a silent scream. Her muscles inside caught my fingers in a death-grip, clamping down and quivering around them. The sound that left her lips could only be described as blissfully erotic—a moan and a whine and a sigh all in one. Each muscle of hers constricted all at once and for a moment she was suspended there at the peak of her ecstasy before everything unfurled and she collapsed back onto the mattress.

I stared gobsmacked at what I had just witnessed. Whoa. Wow. That was—I didn’t have any words. I slowly removed my fingers from her pussy with a satisfying squelch and a few drops of her arousal dripped onto the floor. _Oops._ I leaned over her prone form as she gradually came back to herself, blinking up at me dazedly. “You okay?” I asked her.

The smile she gave me was like the sun breaking through a sky of grey clouds. “Mmm, better than okay,” she said. “That was—You were better than all those dreams.”

“Really?” I felt pride swell in my chest at the compliment and I grinned.

“Don’t get cocky,” she scolded.

“But you like it when I’m cocky,” I said and swooped down to kiss her before she could utter another word. She kissed me back with as much fervor, devouring my mouth, and snaking her hands down my back to the hem of my shirt.

“You’re a bit overdressed,” she tugged the hem of my shirt upwards to trace her short nails over the taunt muscles of my lower back. I drew back and tore my shirt off to join the pile of clothes on her floor.

Her eyes greedily drank me in. Her gaze turning appreciative as she trace over the firm muscles of my torso, from my shoulders and arms all the way down to my hip bones. I had recently changed up my training regimen and it had caused me to bulk up exponentially from the summer. “You see something you like?”

“Yep,” she grinned. “You. You’ve gotten a lot stockier. Been spending more time at the gym?”

“Yeah, Mikhail has me on this new weight training program,” I told her.

“He must be loving the results.”

Gross understatement. My muscle-fanatic coach was almost creaming himself whenever I was at practice. I grimaced. That was not an image I wanted in my head right now. “Hey, can we not talk about my coach when you’re naked?”

“Alright,” she agreed. “What do you want to talk about instead?” She gave me a sultry look from under her dark lashes that had me faltering by my jeans.

“I— _umm—_ “

“How about how long it’ll take you to get out of those jeans? I say about five seconds, ten if you keep fumbling,” she teased.

I laughed and unbuttoned my pants pulling them down to my ankles and kicking them off along with my socks, leaving me a pair of black boxer briefs. My erection was obvious through the thin material of my underwear, a dark tint where my shaft had started leaking precum. Her eyes zeroed in there and she sat forward on her knees. “Can—I mean would it make you uncomfortable if I touched—“

“No, go ahead,” I told her; then gasped a second later when her small hand cupped me, rubbing slowly up and down. Her touch sent electric shockwaves up my spine and I shivered.

“Is this okay?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Do you mind if I take these off?” She asked pulling at my waistband. I shook my head wanting to feel her thin deft fingers wrapped around me. She stopped stroking me to hook her fingers into my underwear and tugged them down slowly. My erection sprung free, bobbing to and fro, surprising her a bit. She let my briefs drop down to my ankles and carefully, almost experimentally, ran her thumb along the large vein on the underside of the shaft.

“Your skin’s so soft,” she said. “But it’s so warm too and hard. If I squeeze like this does that hurt?”

“ _Ugh—_ No,” I said.

She increased her pressure, “And now?”

“S-Still fine.”

“And if I kiss you here,” she brushed her lips over my head, nibbling on the foreskin there.

_O-oh my god!_ I gasped and she pulled back alarmed; questioning whether or not I was okay. “I’m fine,” I assured her, “ju-just give me a little warning before you do that.”

She nodded gently stroking me. Her small hand barely managed to wrap around my girth. She looked focused on her task, her eyes intent on the blushing head that was gradually emerging of the foreskin. A drop of precum dribbled out of the tip and she licked her lips.

“I want to taste you,” she told me breathlessly. She was asking for my permission, looking to see if I was at all uncomfortable with the idea. I swallowed again. The idea of her mouth on me, of thrusting past those soft, bruised lips—It made me shiver with want.

“Please,” I breathed.

She lean forward and licked a long, wet trail along the underside of my cock. Her hot tongue flicked the cleft of my tip, humming as she placed a harder kiss at the head, sucking lightly. She glanced up at me from under her lashes, then sunk down further taking me fully into her mouth.

She was clumsy at first, her movements careful and nervous, but she seemed to grow bolder at my praise, confidently working her mouth over me, sucking me in deeper, harder. Fuck, her mouth felt like heaven.

“That’s it,” I groaned feeling her tongue swipe and swirl over my head. Ugh—more, I wanted more. I needed it. Her hand that was still wrapped around my shaft squeezed and stroked upwards. “H-Harder,” I said. “Use both your hands— _ugh, fuck_ —yeah like that.”

She back off momentarily in order to rub the wet juices of her saliva and my precum down my length, lubricating her hands. Then she was back on me again, licking, sucking, nibbling, and teasing—“Y-Yes, like that. You’re doing so well— _mhm, hah, hah…”_

I don’t know how much more of this I could take. I felt like I was about to explode. If she kept this up, I don’t think I would be able to hold out until I was inside her. I was teetering on the edge of an orgasam. If she didn’t stop I was definitely gonna— _Oh, holy fuck!_

I moaned her name loudly when I felt my head hit the back of her throat. She gagged and pulling back and then doing it again. I wound my fingers into her hair, tugging gently at the roots. I want to fuck her so bad. I moaned again. “St-Stop. I’m g-gonna— _hah, hah, fuck—_ Baby, you’re gonna make me cum in your mouth if you keep doing th-that,” I warned.

She released me from her mouth, breathlessly looking up at me. A thin trail of my precum clung to the corner of her lips and her pink tongue flicked out to lick it away. That was hot.

“I want you. Right now. On your back,” I growled already reaching for the box of condoms on the nightstand. She nodded and slid herself backwards on the mattress, bringing her legs up and spreading them wide in invitation. I tore the foil packaging with my teeth, removing the condom, and rolling it down my length. My movements were a bit clumsy, hurried, almost tripping over myself to get to her. I was nervous and excited. This was it. There was no turning back after this. The cloud of lust fogging my brain cleared slightly and again those feelings of fear began to trickle through.

I shook my head. No. I wasn’t going to overthink this. I wanted to do this. I needed to do this. I crawled over her, nestling between her legs, pressing soft kisses over her face and chest. She sighed beneath me and wrapped her legs over my hips, pulling me closer still. The side of my erection grinded over the wet folds of her pussy. It felt so good.

“R-Rin,” She mewed and ground herself against me again, “make love to me. I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to stretch me open and fill me up. I want to feel every inch of you.”

I planned to do just that. But first, I wanted to be sure she was ready. I bent down and kissed her deeply, pouring all of my emotions into the kiss. I could still taste the coffee and coconut lip balm, but there was something else there, a musky somewhat-sweet taste that has been watered down. My hand slipped between us, thumb rubbing at her clit. She sighed blissfully. “...m-more—mhm, yes— _ah, hah, hah…”_

She pressed herself against my fingers desperately. She was still so wet, but I found that her hot little hole wasn’t as tight as before. It welcomed me in, stretching over my fingers as I brushed against that sensitive spot that made her gasp and curl into me. I was so hard, it ached. I need to be inside her. Now. Right now—I pulled my fingers from inside her and she almost whined at the loss. “I’m gonna put it in,” I told her.

“Okay.”

I grasped my cock in my hand and rubbed it over her folds before lining it up with her entrance. I pushed forward— _oh god, fuck—that feels good_. I clenched my jaw, fighting the urge to slam into and sheath myself fully in her tight wet heat. I didn’t want to hurt her. “A-Are you okay?” I asked.

Her expression was pinched, but she nodded. “I’m fine. Keep going.”

I pushed further. My head disappeared completely into her folds. A little further— _“ah! Hsss…”_ I hit a barrier and stopped. “I-I’m fine,” she assured me.

“Are you sure?”

She nodded, “It just stings a little.”

I leaned down to kiss her gently. I nipped at her bottom lip with my teeth and she gasped. I began rubbing her clit again, hoping that would get her body to relax more so I could push all the way in. She rocked against me, her walls shifting around the head of my cock. Through the thin membrane of the condom, I could feel her warm juices oozing out her hole with every small movement. I needed more. This rocking was slowly driving me out of my mind. I pressed forward suddenly, a sharp thrust that had me swallowing her breathless gasp, and sheathed myself fully in her tight wet heat.

_“Ngn.”_ I groaned as I felt her inner walls flutter around me. The sensation overwhelmed me. For a moment, there was only me and her, connected as we were so intimately—I didn’t dare to move, to breathe even. I was barely holding onto my self-control and I felt that one slight movement from either of us would have me cumming prematurely.

Her lips drew away from mine and brushed against my jawline to my ear lobe, nibbling the soft flesh with her teeth. _“God, you’re so big,_ ” she moaned in my ear. “I can feel you kissing my womb.”

“Yeah?” I grinned.

“Mhm,” she shifted under me and pulled back to stare up at me from under her dark lashes. She gave me that look again from before, the look overflowing with tenderness and heedy desire, and cupped my cheek with her small warm hand. “ You’re so damn hot,” she cooed. “I want you. I want you so much right now. You have no idea how much.”

Ugh. My eyes slid shut as she tightened around me. I think I had some idea. It was probably as much as I wanted her. I breathed her name, pleadingly, I’m not quite sure for what. Then I kissed again, drawing my hips back and thrusting forward.

I set a slow pace at first. A pace that allowed me to thrust deeply and purposely, paying attention to every sound and breath from her lips. Certain angles made her moan and cling to me more desperately as she rocked with me. I was looking for a particular spot though, one that would make her— _“A-Ah! Rin—“_

_Bingo._ I thrust again. Her voice hitched deliciously sending shivers down my spine. That’s it. God, I could listen to her say my name like that for the rest of my life. The heat between our bodies grew as I hit the spot again and again and again and—

The springs of the mattress squeaked and groaned as I thrusted into her. The lewd wet sounds of my stiff cock pistoning in and out of her tight little pussy turned me on like no other. Along with her desperate pleas for me to go faster, harder, more—just more, more, more—I clenched my jaw fighting the torrent of lust coiling in my balls. It ached. Each thrust was taking me closer to the edge. My hands had curled around her hips as used the leverage to slam her onto my dick. Her ankles were locked together around my hips as she clung to me.

“You’re so fucking tight, baby,” I growled in her ear. “Uh—It feels like your strangling my dick...”

She moaned in response to my words, clenching around me. _“Rin I—ngn—your p-penis feels so good!”_ She sounded like she was she on the brink of her own orgasism, her voice rising in pitch with every thrust of her hips. “Fuck, ah, Rin you’re—I’m gonna—“

“Me too,” I said. My hair fell in my face, the sweat-slicked strands sticking to my forehead. I was close, so fucking close. “Touch yourself.”

She nodded at the low demand, hand snaking between our bodies to play with her clit. “That’s it. Good girl,” I praised. Her legs tightened around me, I could feel her shaking under my touch. She was almost there, walking that tightrope. I knew just the thing to push her off balance and over the edge.

“Cum for me, baby,” I cooed. “I want to feel you cum around my cock. You want that too right? To clench your tight little fuckhole around my rock-hard cock and milk me for every drop of my hot sticky cum. After this, I want to taste you. I want to bury my tongue inside you and nibble at your clit with my teeth until you scream. I want you to fuck my face and suck my dick at the same time. I want to cum in your warm fucking mouth and for you to swallow every single drop.”

She threw her head back swore, “Fuck Rin! _Ah, hah, hah—_ I want—mmm, yes—That sounds so fucking good. All of it. I’m s-so close—“

“Let go, baby,” I urged her, angling my hips just right to brush against the inside of her clit. She whined and clamped down on me hard.

A rush of endorphins flowed through me. My thrusts faltered. My vision went white. I lost myself in the sensation. For a moment, I could scarcely remember where or who I was. Then I was back, breathing heavily in the crook of her neck, the taste of her sweat on my tongue.

_Goddamn. That was—_

I had no words. I pushed myself back on my arms so that I wasn’t crushing her under my weight. A lazy smile stretched across her face as she pressed a sweet kiss against my mouth. “I love you,” she said.

“I love you too,” I pressed another kiss to her lips before I pulled out, my flaccid cock slipping from her warm heat. The condom felt uncomfortable filled with my cum, suffocating, and I climbed off the bed to go throw it away, tying it off and tossing it in a trash can. I walked back over to her, trailing over her naked body sprawled across the mattress. I wanted to burn the image into my mind. The way the late afternoon sunlight fell upon her milk white skin and reflected off the tousled black strands of her hair—I didn’t have words to describe it.

She noticed me staring, lifting her head in question. “Is something wrong?” She asked.

I shook my head, crawling besides her. “It’s nothing,” I told her, shifting closer so I could wrap an arm around her waist. “How are you feeling? Are you hurt anywhere?”

“No, I’m fine,” she said. “I feel good. Really good.” She kissed my left pec, right above my beating heart. “How are you doing?”

“I’m good too.”

“That’s good.” She snuggled closer to me still, her warm skin gliding deliciously against mine. Her finger brushed over my chest drawing lazy patterns across my skin. “You were really good too,” she said.

I grinned. “Yeah?”

“Uh-huh. You got a lot of natural talent. I was surprised.”

“Surprised?” I repeated, frowning. What was that supposed to mean? Was she surprised that I was good? Was she expecting me to be bad?

“Yeah. I was told that the girls don’t usually cum the first time. It usually takes two or three times before you start enjoying it.”

“Who told you that?”

“Chigusa.”

“Oh.”

“But you managed to make me cum twice,” she said. “Did you mean what you said before?”

“When?”

“You know, all those things you wanted to do to me?”

I thought back to all those things I had said, my mind supplying vivid images. I had said most of that just to get her off. I had noticed that she got tighter whenever I growled those things in her ear. But thinking back now, I really did want to do those things. All of them.

I wanted to love her and make love to her again and again. I wanted to lose myself in her body and memorize every pleasure spot. I wanted to know what she tasted like. I wanted to know how it felt to cum in her mouth. I wanted to leave bite marks on her neck, her breasts, her thighs—anywhere I could reach. I wanted her, all of her, in anyway she would let me have her.

I swallowed thickly. “I did,” I said. “But you don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. I won’t force you.”

“I know,” She looked up at me those deep dark eyes of hers. “But I want to do them too. I think I’m addicted to this feeling. I want to stay like this for the rest of the day.”

“That could be arranged,” I smiled. “But I think first we should get ourselves cleaned up. Maybe a hot bath?”

“Together?” She suggested coyly.

“If you want,” I said.

“Oh, I want.” She leaned forward and kissed me for the umpteenth time.


End file.
